TITANIUM (ShadAmy)
by 5ilent Cat
Summary: El pasado de Silver siempre ha sido incierto,al grado que ni siquiera él puede saber quién es en realidad. Los secretos detrás de su fuerza,su poder,su corazón y hasta su propia familia son un enigma. Hasta qué un ser extraño le otorga la oportunidad de obtener respuestas.En la búsqueda de sus padres,Silver deberá salvarlos,y poner a prueba sus habilidades, su confianza y corazón.
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

" _Lo sé, lo sé bien,_

 _No me dejaré convencer,_

 _Dispárame que yo resistiré._

 _No me derribarás jamás,_

 _Dispárame, dispárame._

 _Fuerte estoy, aquí me ves._

 _Dispárame, dispárame._

 _Nunca me verás caer._

 _Soy de titanio."_

 _-David Guetta (Titanium)_

Prólogo.

 _Todos caemos, vivimos de alguna manera, aprendemos que lo que no nos mata nos hace mas fuertes._

— _Linkin_ _Park (Sharp edges)_

 _Miedo._

 _El miedo no debe ser el motivo por el que nos quedemos atrapados en un rincón, llorando y quejándonos de nuestros malos momentos._

 _El miedo sólo hace que seamos cobardes ante su manto de superioridad inexistente, nos secuestra y nos mantiene débiles.  
Por eso debemos enfrentarlo, armarnos de valor incondicional en nosotros mismos, para demostrar lo fuertes que podemos ser._

 _Para defender a aquellos que son importantes en nuestra vida, talvez en nuestro pasado, en nuestro presente y puede que en nuestro futuro._

 _No me da vergüenza reconocer que esto tuve que aprenderlo por las malas, muchos secretos se escondieron detrás de mí existencia, mi lugar en este mundo y mi misión en realidad._

 _Siempre supe que estaba en la existencia por un motivo mucho más grande, pero nunca tuve las agallas de descubrir el porqué.  
Puedes mirarme y decir que simplemente soy otro ser cualquiera, otro erizo común, raro en muchos sentidos, especial en algunos otros._

 _Nadie imaginaría nunca mi verdad, mis vínculos, ni siquiera de lo que puedo ser capaz, como un poderoso y gran ser dijo una vez..."tú decides tú propio destino"._

— _Silver The Hedgehog_


	2. Chapter 2: 1-Una historia por contar

1\. Una historia por contar

 ** _"Bordes afilados tienen consecuencias,_**  
 ** _yo creo que tuve que descubrirlo por mi mismo_**  
 ** _bordes afilados tienen consecuencias,_**  
 ** _ahora cada cicatriz es una historia que puedo contar."_**

 ** _— Linkin Park (Sharp edges)_**

* * *

La noche abrazaba la atmósfera con ese bello pero espeluznante manto oscuro que hacía resaltar esas esferas de luz diminutas a la vista, la soledad no existia en estos momentos en el cielo, pues una luna gibosa creciente adornaba de una manera calidad y brillante en las alturas, pronto estaría llena.

Silver se sentía orgulloso de poder contemplar una vista tan bonita, no algún caos doloroso a su alrededor, dado que muchos monstruos, villanos y seres extraños amenazaban de manera repentina la tranquilidad del ambiente, la ciudad y a sus habitantes, es por ello que él estaba siempre alerta, vigilando, para poder defender a los individuos, a los indefensos, sin importar nada, y nunca pidiendo nada a cambio.

Sin duda, el sabía que tenía un temperamento frágil, se enojaba con facilidad, y eso lo hacía poner los pies en la tierra, y jamás rendirse bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero otro lado de él era más suave, tímido, optimista, valiente, en general, con un gran corazón.

Siempre preguntándose el porqué de su forma de ser, de dónde habría heredado tales comportamientos y esos poderes, demasiado extraños pero a la vez increíbles, no recordaba casi absolutamente nada de su pasado, su amiga Blaze le había puesto al tanto de algunas cosas, cuando ella lo conoció, y sin embargo, jamás logro recordar algo que le pudiera ayudar.  
Sintiéndose en ocasiones fuera de lugar, Blaze siempre lo apoyaba, ella y algunos otros amigos de sus aventuras pasadas.

Se podría decir que se consideraba afortunado por el hecho de tener una "buena vida", como todos, tenía sus baches, pero no siquiera eso lograba detenerlo.

Observando desde la parte de arriba de un edificio no muy alto, en la terraza para ser exactos, nadie salvó él se encontraba en el lugar, viendo a las personas transitar por las tranquilas calles, yendo de un lado a otro, le parecía incluso relajante el escuchar el sonido de las bocinas de los autos pasar e inclusive sus motores ronroneantes.

Volviendo su vista hacía la luna en lo alto de su cabeza, Silver le dió un trago al sumo de naranja dentro de una lata de aluminio, una bebida deliciosa y refrescante, que sostenía con su mano izquierda. Dejando que el líquido burbujeante resbalara por el interior de su garganta, su sabor dulce y ácido a la vez no hacía más que embelesar su paladar.

\- Silver, ¡aquí estás! - de pronto una gata color lavanda de hermosos ojos dorados lo llamó, saltando de uno de los edificios aledaños a donde Silver estaba. - Te he estado buscando, ¿Todo en orden? - le preguntó ella mientras se acercaba a su lado.

\- Hey Blaze - contestó él - solo estaba descansando y asegurándome de que todo estuviera bien por aquí, ya sabes - le sonrió cálidamente.

\- Bueno se está haciendo un poco tarde ¿No crees?, tal vez lo mejor sería regresar y comer o tomar algo - convenció ella.

\- Ya te llevo la delantera - le dijo Silver mientras le mostraba la lata con el sumo de hace un rato, movimiendola en círculos imaginarios, guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¡Que trampa! - le reclamó la gata juguetoname poniendo sus manos en su caderas como si estuviera ofendida por la acción, obviamente todo tratandose de un juego amistoso. Su amistad con aquel erizo, crecía siempre un poco más con el paso del tiempo, desde que lo conoció, se sentía como si ya hubiera vivido dos vidas conociendolo, o solamente se imaginaba cosas, tanto que a veces le hacía cuestionarse si era algo más que una simple amistad.

\- He-he, te compraré una lo prometo, pero tienes razón, vámonos ya - diciendo esto, arrojo con su telequinesis la lata de aluminio vacía a un cesto de basura cerca, estaba a punto de levitar fuera de la terraza del edificio, cuando escuchó lo que parecían ser gritos de las personas a la redonda en las calles.  
Fue cuando Silver y Blaze divisaron la causa de su pánico.

Una estela de luz roja iluminó rápidamente el cielo, parecía que estaba cayendo, y sus sospechas fueron ciertas, dicho espectro cayó no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, perdiéndose detrás de unos edificios mucho más adelante.

\- ¡Deprisa Blaze! - indicó él, en señal de que lo siguiera para averiguar qué ocurrió. Ella solo asistió y le siguió el paso.

Estaban en camino, cuando en ese instante, otra estela de luz celeste volvió a surcar los oscuros cielos, pero esta vez, dicha estela fue a parar a otra zona más alejada de a donde ellos planeaban acudir primeramente.

\- ¡Silver! ¡Mirá! - alertó Blaze, cuasando que el erizo plateado de detuviera enseguida mirando al firmamento.

\- Esto no se ve bien - murmuró - Blaze tú ve en esa dirección e investiga qué es, yo haré mi parte de este lado, pero porfavor, ten cuidado - le dijo con un tono de preocupación pero a la vez firme en su orden.

\- Tu también ten cuidado, ¿Vale? - con esto, ella asintió y se alejó corriendo. Silver la miro por unos breves momentos antes de continuar con su camino.

El erizo plateado logro llegar porfin a su destino, el terror estaba sembrado en los habitantes y curiosos cercanos, a lo que Silver tuvo que alejarlos de la zona rápidamente para que él pudiera investigar de qué se trataba, pues hasta la misma policía, que amenazaba con abrir fuego, tuvo que retroceder y resguardar a los ciudadanos, siguiendo sin otra opción las órdenes del erizo, para así tratar de evitar en medida de lo posible más catástrofes.

Con el perímetro asegurado y sin más distracciones, Silver procedió a acercarse al lugar del impacto de la estela de luz, exactamente un callejón sin salida, y para su sorpresa, no veía nada fuera de lugar, no veía algo que se asemejará a un meteorito o algo por el estilo, o que pudiera provenir de la estela de luz de hace un rato.

Lo único que iluminaba aquel rincón, eran dos lámparas de luz tenue, situadas a ambos lados de una puerta en el fondo del callejón, tal vez la salida trasera de algún establecimiento, ya que cerca de la misma, se encontraba un gran contendor de basura.

Silver no perdió más su tiempo, y se adentró con paso firme, preparando su telequinesis por si debía atacar, daba pasos cuidadosos y lentos, mirando en todas direcciones.

\- Con que... así se siente la existencia personificada - dijo una voz profunda desde una de las sombras del callejón, a la derecha de Silver.

\- ¡Muestrate, ¿Quién eres?! - dijo un sobresaltado Silver que no dudaría en atacar a la primera señal de amenaza.

\- Espera porfavor, ¿Porque recurrir a la violencia? - dijo la voz, ó más bien el dueño de esa voz. Caminando hacia adelante se dejó ver por primera vez, era un lobo color carmesí con blanco, ojos color púrpura, de apariencia joven, vestido con un elegante traje negro, como si acabara de acudir a algún evento nupcial, tenía porte, había que admitir.

Silver en ningún momento bajo la guardia.  
\- ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres? - le volvió a preguntar.

\- Mi nombre es Crimson Timer, y yo sé quién eres tú, te llamas Silver The Hedgehog, un héroe y viajero del tiempo, con increíbles poderes de telequinesis, aunque no eres muy hábil, eres peligroso pero aún te falta por aprender - contestó con elegancia plasmada.

\- ¿C-cómo sabes todo eso?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, ¿Quien eres tú? - le gritó, pues la paciencia y los nervios de Silver terminaron invadiendolo por completo, ¿Quién demonios se creía este tipo para venir a insultarlo de esa manera?, y lo peor era que no le daba respuestas claras, ¿acaso era un espía o algo por el estilo?.

\- Relájate, no he venido a atacarte Silver, de hecho, he venido a ayudarte - le dijo Crimson mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

\- ¿A-ayudarme? - esto lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿Ayudarlo en qué?, consiguió tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

\- Así es Silver, he venido a ayudarte, no soy tu enemigo ¿sabes?, Acompañame y te aseguro que aclararé todas tus dudas - de pronto el lobo extendió sus manos a los costados y formó una extraña y luminosa aura roja, cubriéndolo a él y a Silver en un destello luminoso, desapareciendo ambos al instante.


	3. Chapter 3: 2-Valiente

2\. Valiente

 ** _"El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad."_**

 ** _— Victor Hugo (1802-1885) Novelista francés._**

* * *

El destello iluminó a Silver con tanta intensidad que lo obligó a cubrirse lo ojos. Cuando retiro sus manos de los mismos, lentamente fue reconociendo su alrededor, y le sorprendió lo que vió, no había nada más que una extraña aura roja, acuosa, alrededor de él y el lobo carmesí, pero sorpresivamente nada malo le había ocurrido, y más valía que por el propio bien de aquel lobo, nada malo le ocurriera y a Blaze, se preguntaba cómo estaría ella, si estaba segura o en peligro, odiaba esa sensación de angustia.

\- Ella está bien, descuida - le dijo de repente el lobo, esto porsupuesto tomó de nueva cuenta por sorpresa a Silver .

\- Cómo es que tú...- empezó a decir Silver  
\- Puedo leer tu mente - lo interrumpió Crimson - sabés algo, creo que no me presenté adecuadamente, lamento si te he creado toda esta confusión, ya sabes mi nombre, pero sin duda no sabes "qué soy"...-

\- En realidad yo...-

\- Te lo diré - retomó el lobo su interrupción anterior - Yo soy un _"Huntime"_ ó _"Cazador del tiempo",_ soy un ente que nació a partir de las malas o tristes experiencias a lo largo de tus viajes de espacio - tiempo, todos esos desplantes y cicatrices en la ya corrompida línea de tiempo me han traído a la vida, y sin en cambio, estoy aquí para ayudarte Silver - explicó Crimson.

\- ¿Porqué quieres ayudarme?, mejor dicho, ¿En qué y para qué? - dijo Silver con desconfianza presente.

\- ¿Vas a decirme, que tu vida es perfecta, que tienes tús dudas existenciales resueltas y que duermes plácidamente por las noches sin oscuras pesadillas predominantes sobre quién eres en realidad, quiénes te trajeron al mundo y cuál es tu misión en esta vida? - respondió Crimson con un toque de ironía en sus palabras.

Silver se limitó a mirarlo sorprendido una vez más por lo precisas y verdaderas que eran sus palabras sobre su sentir cotidiano, desde que tenía uso de razón.

\- No - fué todo lo que le respondió, rindiendose a sus verdades.

\- Descuida Silver, como te he mencionado ya, estoy aquí para ayudarte, estoy dispuesto a brindarte la oportunidad de descubrir tu verdadero pasado, conocer a tus padres, probar tu poder y tu fuerza...y lo más importante...cambiar tu futuro... ¿Qué dices Silver?...¿Estarías dispuesto? - preguntó el lobo mientras extendía su mano al erizo plateado.

Silver ya no podía sorprenderse más, ¿Había entendido bien? , este sujeto le estaba ofreciendo en verdad la oportunidad única de descubrir su pasado, algo que lo ha torturado por años, sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tenía que asegurarse primero de que fuera cierto.

\- ¿Porque haces esto exactamente?, ¿Qué ganarias tú? -.

\- Silver, como Cazador del Tiempo, desgraciadamente me alimento de los malos momentos en tu vida, nos controla el Padre Tiempo, me ha expulsado de la línea temporal debido a ese bache existencial en tu vida, ese problema hace que yo no pueda continuar, debido a que intentas que todo en tu vida salga bien...-

\- Si bueno, creo que es mejor que en mi vida siempre existan buenos momentos ¿No? - dijo Silver cruzándose de brazos.

\- Es como si dijeras que no hace falta la luz cuando existe oscuridad, que no hace falta la noche cuando tienes el día, o la luna si existe el sol - respondió el lobo

\- De a cuerdo... entiendo - Silver dejó caer su brazos a sus costados, admitió mentalmente que el lobo tenía razón. - entonces...si yo logrará descubrir mi pasado, y...cambiar lo malo que hay en mi presente para así... cambiar las cosas en mi futuro... tú...¿volverías al espacio del tiempo al que perteneces? - preguntó mirándolo con intriga.

\- Exacto, soy...como una especie de conciencia del tiempo y el espacio, si me quedo por mucho tiempo fuera de mi origen existencial, básicamente desaparezco y esto podría causar un desequilibrio caótico en la existencia misma, y en la tuya principalmente -

\- ¿Enserio puedes ayudarme a recordar...?, a saber ¿Quién soy y de dónde vengo? - habló Silver esperanzado.

\- Solo así pueden cambiar las cosas en tu vida Silver...sólo debo preguntarte...¿Estas decidido? -

Silver pensó en silencio por un momento más, luego asintió - ...Lo estoy...quiero saberlo... estoy listo...-  
Sin más, Crimson sacó de un bolsillo de su elegante saco negro, una esmeralda del caos, acto que sorprendió a Silver nuevamente.

\- ¡Espera!...de... ¿dónde sacaste eso? - preguntó el erizo

\- De mi bolsillo, claro está - Crimson le sonrió con ironía

\- No, no, me refiero a ¿Cómo la obtuviste?- trato de explicarse

\- En realidad no tengo la menor idea, sólo sé que está cosa fue la que me salvó relativamente la "vida", de no ser por ella me habría fragmentado en miles de partículas de antimateria, que alguna vez fueron experiencias - Silver lo miró aún más confundido, a esto Crimson le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

\- Descuida, no significa que deba pasarte a ti... después de todo...eres un viajero del tiempo ¿no? - le preguntó el lobo

\- Sí...- se detuvo un segundo - lo soy - concluyó bajando la cabeza un poco. Pues en su interior Silver estaba hecho un caos, mintió, ni siquiera él sabía quién era en realidad, todo pasó tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo.

Su noche pacífica como cualquier otra, había pasado a ser una noche ajetreada, llena de sorpresas, y como si el destino hubiera leído su mente, un sujeto extraño llega para ofrecerle en bandeja de plata la oportunidad que siempre había deseado. Sonaba exactamente cómo el texto de un cuento de hadas cliché, pero en efecto, ésto era real.  
Naturalmente no confiaba en él, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar algo cómo ésto, si algo saliera mal, ya encontraría el modo de apañarselas él mismo después.

Dejando toda inquietud de lado, Silver le indicó a Crimson que estaba listo para comenzar lo que sea que fuera necesario para averiguar su "verdad" y de pronto Crimson centro su poder junto con la esmeralda del caos.

El ambiente volvió a ponerse brillante y denso a su alrededor, envolviendo a ambos en una neblina púrpura y calida.  
Crimson decía una palabras hacia la esmeralda, completamente concentrado, con los ojos cerrados, pero eran casi inaudibles, que ni Silver pudo escucharlo.

Fue en ese momento que en la niebla se comenzaron a proyectar imágenes de distintos momentos en la vida de Silver, incluso sus amigos.

Silver observaba impactado, todo a su alrededor le parecía impactante porsupuesto, hasta que sus ojos dorados se posaron en una escena con sus amigos de el otro tiempo; Sonic y los demás.

\- ¿Sonic?, ese es... ¿Shadow?, también está Amy y los demás...mis ¿amigos?...lo lamento pero...no comprendo -

\- ¿Qué no comprendes, Silver? - al fin habló el lobo.

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver mis amigos con mi pasado ó sobre quién soy en realidad?, tú me dijiste que me enseñarías todo lo que tuviera que ver con mi pasado y que me diera respuesta, pero sinceramente no veo nada que me ayude - Silver comenzó a perder la paciencia.

\- Eso es justo a lo que voy Silver, te sorprenderá saber cuánto tienen que ver con tu origen...en especial dos de ellos...- Crimson le señalo lentamente la dirección a la que Silver dirigiera su vista.  
Era una en dónde estaban Shadow The Hedgehog y Amy Rose, encontrándose uno al lado del otro, mirando hacia direcciones diferentes.

\- ¿Ellos?, ¿qué quieres decir exactamente...? - preguntó con cautela.

Crimson lo miró serio y lo que pronunció a continuación fué algo que marcaría al erizo plateado para siempre, o al menos, de ahora en adelante.

\- Ellos...son tus padres Silver - le respondió el lobo carmesí.

Los ojos de Silver se abrieron como platos, sintió como si una lanza le atravesará el pecho, sintió ganas de desmayarse, ¿Había escuchado bien?.

\- ¿Q-qué...? - fué todo lo que pudo pronunciar.


	4. Chapter 4: 3- Shattered

3\. Shattered

 ** _"Ayer morí, mañana sangrare._**  
 ** _En la caída de la luz solar,_**  
 ** _el futuro se abre de par en par,_**  
 ** _más allá del creer._**  
 ** _Y para encontrar las respuestas,_**  
 ** _tenemos que olvidar todas las preguntas que llamamos hogar."_**

 ** _— Trading Yesterday (Shattered)_**

* * *

\- P-pero... cómo es qué... siempre los tuve cerca de mi y... nunca...¡oh! - dijo llevándose una mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos en señal de frustración.

\- Entiendo, créeme, no debe ser nada sencillo asimilar todo esto, pero es pura biología y naturaleza Silver. Eres un mamífero como la mayoría de los seres en este planeta, bueno...con excepción de tu padre; Shadow The Hedgehog -.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - lo interrumpió Silver.

\- El fué creado como un arma, un experimento altamente poderoso, pero de igual forma peligroso, aunque de cualquier manera, destinado a ayudar a la humanidad, gran parte de esto, gracias a tu madre, pero esta historia ya te la contaré después.  
Sin embargo, naturalmente, llegó un momento en su vida donde sintió la necesidad de formar vínculos sentimentales y posteriormente aparearse, la indicada para ésto; Amy Rose - retomó Crimson.

\- ...Shadow se enamoró de Amy...- dijo Silver mientras dirigía su mirada a la imágen de sus padres que hasta ahora había considerado amigos.

\- Perdidamente... - le respondió Crimson, mientras miraba la esmeralda en sus manos, como si se tratara de un valioso artefacto siendo cotizado para su compra.

La cabeza de Silver comenzó a doler, todo esto era demasiado, incluso para él.

\- Pero...hay algo que aún no entiendo...¿Cómo es que yo puedo ser su hijo si vengo de 200 años en el futuro? -

\- Buena pregunta. - respondió el lobo - En tu vida existe la línea de tiempo, en la que desgraciadamente, tus padres son asesinados, pero logran salvarte, tu padre es capturado y despojado de todo poder, mientras que tu madre te protege hasta su muerte.  
En tu pasado olvidado, un poderoso androide fué construido con el objetivo de atrapar a la Forma de Vida Definitiva y asesinar a cualquiera vinculado con él para hacerlo sufrir. Fue cuando Amy, tu madre, sin saber que efectos negativos tendría el utilizar el Control del Caos por su propia mano y con una esmeralda, confío en la única oportunidad que tenía para enviarte a un lugar lejos y seguro.  
Así que te encerró en una cámara de criogenizacion, convocó el Control Caos, pero al ser una total inexperta, produjo una falla espacio- temporal que te envío 200 años al futuro, borrando tu memoria, y ella...murió en el acto, y te salvó por igual. El androide jamás encontraría al hijo de la Forma de Vida Perfecta...- Crimson se detuvo y volvió para mirar a Silver, quien se encontraba nuevamente consternado.

\- Entonces eso fué lo que pasó...eso lo explica todo - dijo Silver mientras sus ojos se humedecian.

\- Debes cambiar su presente, para cambiar el tuyo, este es tú futuro...ellos están en grave peligro Silver, ¿Qué harás ahora? - lo miró serio el lobo carmesí.

Silver apretó sus puños y se obligó a tragarse esas molestas lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir, miró a Crimson decidido.

\- Llévame a su tiempo, es hora de cambiar mi vida... estoy preparando - dijo firmemente.

Crimson asintió y de pronto, su entorno se aclaró, dispersando la extraña niebla, para hacerse aparecer en un entorno agradable, lo que parecía ser un inmenso campo verde, con árboles, mucha vegetación y caminos increíbles ( Green Hill).

\- Tómala - le dijo Crimson a Silver mientras le extendía la esmeralda - Tal vez te pueda servir -.

\- Pero ¿y qué hay de ti? - preguntó Silver

\- Soy la conciencia del tiempo ¿recuerdas?, que tengas buena suerte Silver - dijo el lobo comenzando a desaparecer - Si en algún momento me necesitas, convocame utilizando la esmeralda frente a un reloj - con esto Crimson desapareció.

\- De a cuerdo, ¿por dónde comenzaré? - se preguntó Silver mientras miraba a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un par de voces cerca, las reconoció casi inmediatamente.

Acercándose al lugar donde provenía una conversación, Silver se ocultó un poco entre unos arbustos para evitar ser visto y observar más de cerca.

\- Vamos Tails, demuestrame lo que tienes, ¿no me estás permitiendo ganar como la otra vez o si? hehe - le dijo el erizo azul a su pequeño mejor amigo zorro. Al parecer ambos estaban divirtiéndose jugando tennis.

\- Es que es aburrido cuando yo te gano todo el tiempo Sonic, jejeje - le respondió el zorrito de dos colas.

\- ¡Hey!, ¿eso qué significa? - preguntó Sonic como si estuviera ofendido

\- Nada, nada... ¿Uhh? - Tails se percató de una presencia en los arbustos, lo que por igual llamó la atención de Sonic y ambos miraron a la dirección de Silver.

\- ¡Oh!, discúlpenme, no quise entrometerme - les dijo Silver con vergüenza evidente.

\- ¡Silver! Cuánto tiempo, ¿Que haces por aquí? - lo saludo alegremente Sonic  
\- Silver hola, ¿Todo en orden? - saludó Tails

\- Hola chicos, también me alegra verlos...amm...yo sólo... vine de visita unos días - decía Silver llevándose una mano a la nuca - aunque a decir verdad...estoy buscando a Shadow y a Amy, me interesa verlos, ¿ustedes saben algo de ellos? - preguntó Silver

\- Mhh, ¿Shadow y Amy?...- decía Sonic pensativo - en realidad hace algunas semanas que no los vemos, pero estás de suerte, mañana habrá un evento en donde nos reuniremos todos, ¿Porque no vienes con nosotros y aprovechas para encontrarlos y hablar con ellos? - ofreció Sonic

\- Si, y puedes quedarte con nosotros en mi taller si lo deseas, el tiempo que requieras - añadió Tails

\- ¡Caray chicos!, no se que decir... gracias - Silver les agradeció su habitual amabilidad

\- Nah, no te preocupes Silver, ahora ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?, empiezo a tener hambre y esos Chilidogs no se van a comer solos hehe - dijo Sonic estirando sus brazos.

Y así, los tres se dirigieron al taller de Tails.

En otro lado alejado de allí, en algún lugar de Westopolis, una pareja de erizos compraba un helado, un erizo macho color negro con rayas rojas pagaba con rings el producto que acababa de comprar a su novia, una erizo hembra color rosa, de vestido rojo.

Agradecieron y se retiraron caminando hacia un parque cercano.

\- Mmm... ¿seguro que no quieres probar Shadow? - preguntó la erizo rosa de nombre Amy Rose, mientras saboreaba su helado.

\- No, estoy bien - le contestó su novio Shadow The Hedgehog mientras la mantenía cerca de él, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica.

\- Oh, de acuerdo...por cierto, ¿estas listo para el evento de mañana?, recibirás un reconocimiento importante Shadow, por haber ayudado a salvar el mundo - preguntó con su habitual voz tierna y una linda mirada que haría derretir de ternura a cualquier corazón frío, exactamente como al erizo de ébano.

\- Realmente no quisiera ir, sólo perderé el tiempo, y además...no lo necesito - hablo de erizo ónix con su seriedad habitual.

\- Oohh, vamos Shadow, será divertido- insistió la chica aferrándose al brazo del erizo, una vez terminado su helado.

\- Hmph - es todo lo que expresó el erizo oscuro mirando con fastidio hacia otro lado que no fuera el rostro de su dulce novia.

Amy notó esto al instante, y no pudo evitar bajar la vista un poco al suelo, mientras aún sujetaba el brazo de su novio, actitudes cómo ésta la lastimaban un poco, la hacían sentir como una carga para él.  
Sin embargo, Shadow también se daba cuenta de ésto, la culpa inevitable lo invadía, a pesar de que estar con ella lo había suavizado un poco, no dejaba de ser duro en ocasiones.  
Y lo que hacía para remediarlo era abrazarla, besarla o acariciarla para que ella supiera que no lo hacía con intención de lastimarla.  
Y esta vez no fué la excepción.

Shadow percatandose de la acción de Amy, se giró contra ella hasta quedar frente a frente, y suavemente tomó su mentón levantandolo para que ella lo mirará. Acercándo lentamente su rostro al de ella, la besó, fue un beso delicado y dulce.

Amy por supuesto, se estaba acostumbrando a este tipo de reacciones, por que a pesar de todo, ella sabía que existía sinceridad en cada una de las actitudes y acciones por parte del erizo oscuro a ella.  
Cada abrazo, cada beso o caricia, incluso hasta estando en la intimidad, Amy sabía que todo era sincero y con amor, por esto y más, eran las razones por las que Amy Rose amaba a Shadow The Hedgehog y viceversa.

\- Mmm...fresa - dijo Shadow al momento de terminar con su beso, regalandole una diminuta sonrisa intangible. Relamiéndose el sabor del alimento congelado que había quedado en los labios de Amy. Ahora, impregnado en los de él.

Amy sólo pudo sonreírle con un sonrojo evidente y abrazarlo fuertemente.


	5. Chapter 5: 4-A tu lado

4\. A tu lado

 **" _Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo."_**

 **— _William_ _Shakespeare (1564-1616) Escritor británico._**

* * *

Blaze se dirigió a donde al parecer se había impactado la otra estela de luz, Silver decidió investigar al otro lado de la ciudad, entonces se separaron, sólo esperaba que él estuviera bien. A pesar de llevar una gran amistad con él, algo más fuerte creció en el corazón de Blaze, pero hasta ahora era sólo un secreto, y no sabía si Silver sentía lo mismo por ella.

Apartando esos pensamientos inescesarios de su mente llegó a un edificio en donde una multitud se alejaba temerosa del mismo, ya que en la azotea de éste, el impacto se presentó.

Rápidamente, utilizando sus increíbles habilidades de salto superior, cual gato mismo, llegó a la cima del edificio, en donde vió algo, o más bien dicho a alguien, cubierto con una larga túnica con capucha de color púrpura oscuro, que ya hacía de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, su mirada perdida en el mismo, respirando pesadamente.  
Blaze se acercaba al ente con cuidado sin bajar la guardia.

\- Será mejor que no hagas ningún movimiento peligroso - advirtió Blaze con voz firme, acercándose aún más al forastero - ¿Quién eres?, preséntate - .

\- ¡Espera!... porfavor... - de pronto una voz femenina le suplicó mientras le dirigía la vista y colocaba sus manos frente a ella en señal de rendición, como si quisiera detener a Blaze de acercarse más - no...no me hagas daño - .

\- De acuerdo de pie - ordenó Blaze, la chica hizo caso y se levantó despacio - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? y ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? - cuestionó una vez más.

\- Me llamo Spark Timer, y soy la conciencia del tiempo - le dijo la chica, era una lobo de color celeste y ojos del mismo tono.

\- Eres la ¡¿qué?! - exclamó Blaze confundida.

\- Sí...hubo una extraña falla en el espacio-tiempo que provocó una brecha y nos envío aquí... tengo que buscar a mi hermano...- dijo la lobo apresurandose para irse, cuando Blaze la detuvo.

\- No puedo permitir que te marches hasta que me expliques qué eres exactamente - la enfrentó la chica gato.

La lobo la miro sorprendida, no podía perder ni un segundo, tenía que encontrar a su hermano, pero sabía que la chica gato se merecía una explicación, al menos por irrumpir de manera grosera en su dimensión.

\- Recibe una disculpa porfavor, no fué la manera correcta de presentarme... debes saber que soy una _"Guardiana del Tiempo",_ un ente que nació a partir de las buenas o alegres experiencias a lo largo de los viajes de espacio-tiempo de tu amigo... Silver The Hedgehog, todas esas dichas y momentos gratos en la ya desgraciadamente corrompida línea de tiempo me han traído a la vida... claro, eso y lo que ya te dije anteriormente...lo de la brecha, ahora debo encontrar a mi hermano, es como yo, sólo que él es de de color carmesí - concluyó la loba, de la manera más educada y elegante posible, igual que su vestimenta, una elegante túnica púrpura, ceñida a su cuerpo, con hermosos broches dorados en el mismo.

Blaze estaba perpleja tratando de procesar por completo la información que le dió la loba, ¿Cómo sabía que Silver era su amigo?, más extraño aún ¿Cómo es que decía saber quién era Silver y decir que era parte de las vivencias de él mismo?...¿Sería esto totalmente cierto?... obviamente sí.

\- ...Blaze... - la llamó la loba, sacándola de su trance, espera, ¿Sabía su nombre también?, ni siquiera se lo había dicho, esto sin duda tenía que ser verdad, aunque algo espeluznante.  
La gata la miró entonces.

\- Silver está en peligro...- alertó la loba.

El corazón de Blaze se detuvo por una milésima de segundo. Ya no podía cuestionarse nada más, Silver la necesitaba. No confiaba en esta mujer, pero si lo que decía era cierto, tendría que arriesgarse.

\- Llévame con él - dijo firmemente Blaze.

◾Tiempo presente◾

Eran las 5:30 pm, mientras que en un edificio de departamentos no muy grande de Westopolis, una pareja de erizos, más conocidos como Shadow y Amy, hacían sus actividades, habitando en uno de los tantos apartamentos del inmueble. Pues después de llevar 3 años de relación, ambos habían decidido vivir juntos, por lo que rentaron uno.

Amy Rose porsupuesto tenía una casa propia, más amplia y hermosa, que sólo visitaba para comprobar que estuviera todo en orden ó en ocasiones para hacer la limpieza.

Jamás le había propuesto a Shadow mudarse con ella, ya que lo que menos quería era incomodar al erizo de ébano, o hacerlo sentir comprometido con algo que no debiera.  
Claro que ella soñaba un futuro a su lado, casarse con él y tener hijos, algo que en algún momento de su vida se había imaginado hacer con el erizo azul, y que sin embargo ahora, lo hacía con el rival de éste, pues ahora, la mente, cuerpo y corazón de Amy Rose pertenecían únicamente a la Forma de Vida Perfecta.

Shadow se encontraba sentado a la mesa reparando el reloj de pared que disponían en su pequeña sala de estar, debido al evento próximo en unas horas, había salido temprano de G.U.N, y mientras Amy tomaba una ducha y se arreglaba, él decidió ocupar su tiempo en algo productivo.

Aún no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer de ir a ese estúpido evento, a recibir un reconocimiento y palabras hipócritas de personas que sólo buscaban agradar a los demás y su propio beneficio.  
Claro, tenía la respuesta, Rose.

Él de ningúna manera necesitaría pasar el tiempo en fiestas o lugares públicos, lo odiaba, prefería mil veces pasar el tiempo solo ó en compañía de su Rose. Sólo que ella había insistido por querer reunirse con el equipo y saludar a sus amigos de siempre.

A estas alturas aún se preguntaba cómo es que ella pudo tocar su corazón como nadie nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera María, ella era su hermana, sin ser de la misma especie, pero lo era y la adoraba, pero jamás sintió algo romántico por la nieta de su creador. De ningún modo.

Shadow sabía que Amy lo amaba con todos sus defectos y virtudes, así como él a ella. No podía permitir que alguien más cercano a él muriera o estuviera en peligro de nuevo, pero se enamoró por completo de ella, que en lugar de alejarla y lastimarla como tantas ocasiones lo había hecho Sonic, prometió protegerla a toda costa y quedarse a su lado.

Ahora, no todo era diferente, él seguía siendo el mismo, serio, reservado, pero con Amy, más abierto, inclusive cariñoso, la necesitaba, ahora no se imaginaba estar sin ella, no se lo decía, pero sí se lo demostraba, al menos en medida de lo posible.

\- Te sometes...- se dijo mentalmente a si mismo - ...pero me gusta verla feliz. - suspirando en derrota, concluyó su trabajo junto con sus pensamientos. Y levantándose de su asiento se movió a la pared en donde pertenecía el reloj, colocándolo de vuelta, viéndolo funcionar de nuevo.

Escuchó ruidos provenientes de su habitación, al parecer Amy había terminado de ducharse, seguramente ahora estuviera vistiendose.  
Se dirigió hasta la puerta entreabierta y golpeó suavemente.

\- Ah, Shadow pasá, ya casi estoy lista - dijo al otro lado de la puerta la dulce voz de Amy.  
Shadow obedeció y abrió la puerta sólo para encontrar una hermosa vista.

Amy estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la pared de la habitación, cepillando sus cortas y suaves púas que le llegaban por encima de los hombros, vestía su diadema habitual y un lindo vestido rojo, era nuevo, especial para la ocasión, con detalles blancos y negros y un escote decente, sus botas habían sido reemplazadas, sólo por esta noche, por un bonito par de zapatillas rojas.

Al terminar, dejó su cepillo a un lado y se volvió para ver a Shadow, de pie en el marco de la puerta, viéndola con una expresión casi sin aliento, puede que incluso con un ligero pero muy ligero sonrojo.

Amy le sonrió con timidez, sintiendo su mirada, junto sus manos y le preguntó lo más obio del mundo.

\- ¿Me veo bien? - lo adorable haciendo acto de presencia.

Shadow no le contestó, sólo se acercó lentamente a ella y acariciando su mejilla, llevó su boca a la de ella. Calidez, amor y ternura en un simple beso.  
No necesitaba más, ya tenía su respuesta, eso lo tomaría como un sí.

Cuando terminó el beso ambos sonrieron el uno al otro.

\- Entonces...¿nos vamos? - preguntó Amy tomándolo del brazo, entusiasmada por la noche, por volver a ver a sus amigos, y feliz de estar con su novio.

\- Vamos - respondió Shadow, dirigiéndose con Amy sujetando su brazo a la salida.


	6. Chapter 6: 5 Tocando el cielo 18

5\. Tocando el cielo. [+18]

Advertencia: Contenido sensible [+18], Leer bajo tu propia decisión y responsabilidad

 _Quiero reconciliar la violencia en tu corazón._  
 _Quiero reconocer tu belleza no solo una mascara._  
 _Quiero exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado._  
 _Quiero satisfacer los deseos ocultos de tu corazón._

\- Muse _(Undisclosed Desires)_

El evento que organizaba G.U.N y el presidente para dar reconocimiento a los héroes que defendieron y salvaron al mundo de una catástrofe peor, estaba por comenzar. Sonic, Silver y Tails volaban en el Tornado con dirección a la sede de G.U.N, Silver había accedido a ospedarse con ellos, al menos hasta que resolviera sus asuntos, pues aún, no le había dicho a nadie sobre su misión en ese tiempo y mucho menos había mencionado que Shadow y Amy eran sus padres. Talvez en algún momento más adelante lo haría.

Eran las 7:00 pm y los invitados llegaban solos o acompañados, las puertas habían abierto.

Silver observaba maravillado el horizonte, el sol acababa de ocultarse, mientras que colores naranjas y morados pintaban las nubes y el cielo, antes de oscureserse y las brillantes luces de la ciudad se encendían para mostrar un increíble desfile de luciérnagas eléctricas, posadas en edificios, casas y avenidas, simplemente un espectáculo desde las alturas.

Cuando llegarón a un edificio grande, al parecer la sede G.U.N, Tails aparcó su Tornado en la azotea de este, lo que parecía ser un helipuerto especial para vehículos aéreos, aunque no había ningún otro, talvez el zorrito de dos colas tenía ese privilegio.

Se acercaron a un elevador que los transportaría a la planta media del inmueble, cuando bajaron, recorrieron un extenso pasillo, pulcro, con múltiples puertas, pero el salón donde los esperaban se encontraba en línea recta de sus pasos.

Llegando fueron recibidos por el comandante en jefe G.U.N, invitándolos a pasar al elegante salón de reuniones, con grandes ventanales, mesas con fuentes de cristal y comida, una suave música sonando en el ambiente y un sin fin de camareros, atendiendo a los presentes.

\- Fiiiuuuu - silbó Sonic - no escatimaron en gastos, ¡se lucieron! - dijo mientras tomaba tres bocadillos de la bandeja en la palma de un camarero que pasaba cerca.  
Posteriormente se se llevó uno a la boca y los restantes se los ofreció a Silver y Tails.

\- Bueno chicos, ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche o qué? - preguntó Sonic mientras se alejaba de ellos, caminando y saludando a su paso a las personas que lo reconocían.  
Silver y Tails se miraron el uno al otro y comenzarón a reírse, por lo que siguieron a Sonic.

\- Vaya, vaya, mirá quiénes son - dijo una sensual voz femenina - chicos me alegra verlos otra vez -.

\- Hey, hola Rouge, Knuckles, ¿cómo están? - le saludo cordialmente Tails a la murciélago de vestido púrpura, escotado y ceñido al cuerpo, estaba tomando del brazo a un equidna rojo, con quién hablaba hace un rato.

\- ¡Chicos! - el equidna se acercó a Tails y Sonic para estrechar palmas en saludo.

\- Tú...Silver ¿Verdad?, ¡que sorpresa¡ - le dijo la murciélago mientras miraba al erizo plateado.

\- También me alegra verlos - contestó Silver sonriendo amablemente.

\- Silver, ¿eres tú? - se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de él, cuando volvió la mirada se encontró a todo el equipo Chaotix, Espio era quien lo saludaba.

\- ¡Hey!, Espio, ¡cuánto tiempo! - saludo Silver mientras estrechaba palmas con el camaleón. Por mucho, consideraba a Espio como uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- Demasiado, ¿qué haces por acá? - preguntó el camaleón

\- Oh, ya sabés, vacaciones...diría yo - sonrió con nerviosismo

Después de saludar al resto, y continuar probando bocadillos y bebidas, Silver comenzó a buscar entre la multitud a Amy y a Shadow, tenía la esperanza de acercarse a almenos uno de ellos y conversar un poco. Simplemente no tenía idea de cómo resolver su problema, no tenía idea de cómo decirles, no podía simplemente acercarse y decir: ¡Oigan mirenme soy su hijo y mi vida depende de la suya!. No claro que no.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta la pareja de erizos que deseaba ver, hiban tomados de la mano, mientras que unos hombres de acercaron a ellos a saludar, al parecer compañeros de trabajo de Shadow, después de eso los vió acercarse a la mesa con alimentos, y Shadow le sirvió a Amy una copa con un líquido rosa burbujeante, champaña. Él no consumió nada.  
Después de eso se mezclaron con la multitud, pero se dió cuenta de que Shadow había desaparecido del lado de Amy cuando otro grupo de compañeros suyos se acercaban a saludarlo y felicitarlo.

Amy se acercó a saludar a todos sus amigos, pero no vió a Silver todavía, pues él estaba más alejado del grupo hablando con Espio.

\- ¡Chicos!, Estoy tan feliz de verlos - saludo Amy tan emocionada y carismática como ella sola.

\- Amy, cariño, que linda te ves - saludó Rouge, mientras la abrazaba con una mano y en la otra sostenía su copa.

Silver supo que era el momento oportuno para acercarse y hablar con ella, talvez algo descubriría.  
Amy estaba de espaldas a él, Silver le tocó el hombro.

\- Eee... hola Amy - la saludó, se preguntó qué tan extraño sonaría llamarla _"mamá"._  
Amy lo miró de reojo y enseguida se dió la vuelta hacía él.

\- ¡Silver!...¡Hola!, ¡no puedo creerlo, tú también estás aquí! - y diciendo esto ella lo abrazo amistosamente, pues hace ya algún tiempo que no sabía nada de él y porsupuesto, estaba feliz de encontrarlo de nuevo, así como a todos sus amigos. Silver le devolvió el abrazo, se alegraba de que Amy estuviera bien.

Apartado a unos metros de ellos, estaba Shadow conversado con sus compañeros soldados en G.U.N, cuando divisó la escena de Silver y Amy. Sintió una punzada en el estómago y no le agradó para nada. ¿Celos?.

Despidiéndose de sus colegas, Shadow avanzó en dirección a Amy y Silver.

\- ¿Qué te trae a nuestro tiempo, Silver?, es grandioso tenerte de vuelta - le preguntó Amy

\- Estoy en una misión, y en realidad...amm...yo...- buscaba las palabras adecuadas - quería pasar una temporada por aquí, jeje - le sonrió Silver.

\- Oh, ya veo, bueno, entonces disfruta de tu estancia en este presente ¿vale? - le devolvió la sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, Amy sintió una mano tomar su cintura, atrayendola más cerca, era Shadow. Silver se intimidó un poco con la fría mirada que Shadow le dirigió, eso le hizo pensar en sí había heredado esa mirada, o se parecía más a la de Amy.

\- Shadow, mira quién es, vino a visitarnos de nuevo - le dijo alegremente Amy a Shadow.

\- Hola Shadow - lo saludo el erizo plateado. O debería decir _"papá",_ pensó.

\- Silver - le devolvió el saludo Shadow asintiendo levemente.  
En ese instante, un chico humano bien vestido se acercó a Shadow.

\- Agente Shadow, el presidente solicita su presencia en la terraza principal - le dijo el muchacho.

\- Entendido - dijo Shadow asintiendo.

\- Debo irme ahora - dijo Shadow mirando a Silver y entonces dirigió su mirada a su novia Amy, a quien aún sostenía firmemente - ¿Vienes conmigo? - le preguntó a la erizo rosa, quien porsupuesto asintió sonriente.

\- Supongo que los veré después - comenzó a despedirse Silver.

\- Así es - contestó Shadow mientras comenzaba a alejarse con la mano de Amy entrelazada en la de él.

\- Hasta luego Silver - Amy se despidió haciendo un ademán con su mano libre, para irse junto con Shadow, los miro alejarse, pensando en como daría su siguiente paso, esto no estaba llevando a ninguna parte.

\- Si te sirve de algo, te daré un consejo - escuchó decir a su derecha, era Espio - no te muevas por el territorio de Shadow, así mantendrás tu vida segura - concluyó.  
¿Ese era un consejo o trataba de asustarlo?.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - se sorprendió Silver, ¿acaso el pensaba que estaba tratando de cortejar a Amy?, ¡a su propia madre!, inaudito, obiamente Espio no sabía nada de eso.

\- Solo digo que...- continuó el camaleón.

\- Ya se lo que dices - interrumpió el erizo plata - y créeme, de ninguna manera yo podría sentir algo por Amy - se defendió.

\- De acuerdo...dime hermano, ¿Qué haces exactamente por aquí?, ¿Hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar? - cuestionó Espio, sospechando algo más de por medio.

\- Si te lo dijera, seguramente no me creerías - le contestó Silver, prometiendo contarle después.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad, se realizó la entrega de reconocimientos y cuando todo finalizó, comenzaron a retirarse, todos se despidieron, prometiendo volverse a reunir pronto.  
Shadow y Amy se marcharon en la moto, así como algunos caminando, él, Sonic y Tails, volverían en el tornado, talvez le fuera mejor la próxima vez que intentara acercarse a ellos. Y sin nada más que hacer, se fueron de regreso al taller de Tails.

El reloj marcaba las 12:30 AM y la luna llena adornaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno.

Un lindo vestido rojo, yacía en el suelo junto con una prenda íntima de mujer, además de dos pares de calzados, uno muy femenino y el otro, con lo que parecían ser rings de oro adornandolos, especiales para deslizarse velozmente en combate.

En la cama, acostada se encontraba, una esbelta y bella figura de color rosa, desnuda completamente, bañada por los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana, cubriéndose el torso y a la vez los pechos, tímidamente con ambos brazos.  
Mientras que de pie ante ella, una figura oscura, imponente, fuerte, dominante, la miraba embelesado, en sus ojos carmesí, la lujuria y el amor se asomaban.

Amy sintió esa mirada y de alguna forma su vergüenza se apoderó de ella, a pesar de que él ya la había visto desnuda tantas veces, casi siempre se sentía como la primera vez, y eso...le encantaba. Juntó sus brazos a su cuerpo, como si tuviera frío, pero eso era lo que menos tenía en ese instante.

Shadow se acercó, gateando por la orilla de la cama, hasta quedar arriba de ella, con cuidado, le acarició el rostro como si de una finísima pieza de porcelana se tratase. Acercando sus bocas, el uno al otro, se fundieron en un apasionado beso, ella apoyó su codo izquierdo en el colchón y su mano derecha fué hasta el hombro de él, mientras seguían besandose, las manos de Shadow viajaron por el cuerpo de Amy, recorriendo cada centímetro de su terso pelaje, sus curvas, sus muslos, a pesar de que esta vez, no se decidió por quitarse los guantes todavía. Sus manos podían ser poderosas...pero también muy delicadas.  
Y con ella, siempre sería delicado, sin importar que tan peligroso se le considerará.

Su boca abandonó por el momento la de ella, para viajar más abajo, y darle atención a sus pechos, todo con sumo cuidado, jamás se atrevería a lastimarla.

Amy sólo podía susurrar y gemir su nombre, acariciar su púas, besarlo. Hacer ese erótico juego sexual con Shadow, tanto como él quisiera, hasta llegar a lo inevitable.  
Y así sucedió, finalmente después de sus apasionantes actos de amor, se unieron en uno solo, piel con piel, mezclando su saliva y su aliento, abrazados fuertemente, como si no quisiéran que uno se escapara del otro, compartiendo gritos de disfrute.

La única protección o preservativo que tenían en ese momento, era la píldora anticonceptiva, la cual, Amy nunca olvidaba tomar al día siguiente de sus relaciones sexuales. Pero nada es seguro, todo es incierto en esta vida.

Siempre era así, Amy se sentía tocar el cielo cuando estaba con Shadow, lo amaba, él era su único y verdadero amor, solo deseó haberse dado cuenta antes, cuando su obsesivo amor por Sonic la cegaba incongruente y exageradamente. Pero ahora que estaba con Shadow, se aseguraría de hacerlo feliz en todos los aspectos.

Shadow no pensaba muy diferente, estar con Amy de esta manera, enviaba placer a cada rincón de su ser, era la dicha, y agradecía mentalmente al profesor por haberlo creado en la existencia, infinitamente.  
Recordó que la primera vez que se acostó con Rose, él la había marcado, por lo que dirigió su vista hasta el hombro de ella, y aunque ya no había rastro de la mordida, salvo una diminuta cicatriz, la advertencia quedaba. No estaba dispuesto a compartir a Amy Rose con nadie, y nadie que no fuera Shadow The Hedgehog podría tocarla, ni de ésta, ni de ninguna otra manera.

Fué entonces cuando se miraron a los ojos, nublados por el deseo y el amor, volvieron a besarse, devorándose, gemían en la boca del otro, sonidos excitantes llenaban la habitación, su cama se estremecía al compás de sus movimientos, Amy sentía con placer como la hombría de Shadow entraba y salía de ella repetidamente, no era sexo, era hacer el amor.

Shadow llegó al clímax junto con Amy, él se vino dentro de ella, abrazados, sudando y respirando pesadamente.

\- Te amo Shadow - le susurró Amy, con esa dulce voz cautivante, abrazándolo y acariciando las púas de su espalda.

\- Te amo Rose - le contestó Shadow de igual forma, con la respiración agitada, abrazándola, perdido en su cuello.

Y la noche siempre es joven.


End file.
